Le Cabaret de la Dernière Chance
by HLulu
Summary: Camille entre en troisième année à Poudlard où elle rencontre les Maraudeurs. Mais elle doit dissimuler sa vraie nature, à tout prix...
1. I Imersion

Ceci est ma première fiction. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Le Cabaret de la Dernière Chance.1**

_3h00_

Londres a toujours été une ville bruyante du côté moldu, surtout la nuit. Les passants ne cessaient de s'interpeller, les voitures déchiraient l'obscurité de la chambre au fil de leurs phares, et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Les silhouettes de l'agitation nocturne de la capitale de Grande Bretagne glissaient le long des rideaux et caressaient mon imagination. Je n'étais jamais sortie la nuit. Allongée dans les draps froids de ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne dormais pas. Dans quelques heures, ma vie allé changer radicalement. La vie calme, studieuse et paisible que j'avais connu jusqu'alors allait être engloutis par une vague puissante, destructrice, apaisante. Je me tournais et me retournais, tendue, perdue. Ma première journée à découvert allait être cruciale, elle sera celle qui posera mon identité, pour la durée du jour, de la semaine, et de toutes les années qu'il me restera à vivre. Mon choix n'avait pas été simple, et même maintenant que j'étais bien décidée et prête –enfin je l'espérais– à me montrer, à m'assumer, j'ai peur. Peur de ce que sera ma vie sous leurs yeux, peur de ce mensonge que j'allais devoir porter toute ma vie, non pas comme un fardeau, mais comme un masque, une protection même. A cette idée ma gorge s'assécha et l'envie soudaine d'aller boire me tarauda. Frissonnante je me leva, me guidant à tâtons jusqu'au cabinet de toilette. La lumière me brûla les yeux. Appuyée contre le rebord du lavabo, je me regardais attentivement dans le miroir et me posais cette unique question : « Verront-ils l'évidence ? ». Peut être est-ce parce que je connais ma particularité que je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir. Cette bizarrerie qui se révèle jusque dans mon prénom, Camille. Je tremblais de peur et d'excitation à l'idée que quelqu'un le découvre. Camille.. Doucement, je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de la main, contemplant longuement mon visage. Mes cheveux sont longs, j'avais décidé de les faire pousser et je ne le regrettais pas. Ils me féminisaient en quelque sorte. Ils assombrissaient mon visage pâle et mes yeux, d'un bleu déjà sombre. Mon nez, long et fin, était ce que j'aimais le moins de mon visage, juste avant mes lèvres que je trouvais trop pleine pour un garçon mais qui me correspondaient maintenant très bien. Je glissais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, ramenant une mèche derrière mon oreille en soupirant.

-Camille ?

A travers le miroir j'observais le regard inquiet de ma mère. Je lui ressemblais tellement, ainsi qu'à papa évidemment. Je lui souris, essayant de la rassurer alors que moi-même je tremblais.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Je sais. Il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses, tout va très bien se passer.

Je retirais doucement ma main de mes cheveux, démêlant quelques nœuds au passage m'approchais d'elle pour me glisser au creux des ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et fermais les yeux.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi mon chéri

-Tu devrais t'entraîner à dire « ma » maintenant

-J'ai encore quelques heures pour en profiter non ?

Je soufflais doucement contre sa peau en signe d'assentiment, comme toujours.

-Allez, retournons nous coucher. Il ne faudrait pas que ton père se réveille à son tour.

Elle s'écarta doucement de moi et glissa sa main douce dans mes cheveux longs. Ce geste était devenu habituel mais j'avais du mal à me dire que ce n'était plus un garçon qui recevait cette caresse. Maintenant allongée sur mon lit, j'imaginais le château, ses élèves, ses professeurs, ses promesses surtout. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

_8h00_

L'agitation était à présent aussi intense à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. Encore engourdie par ma courte nuit je m'agitais, tournant en rond sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais. Un bruit discret m'immobilisa tandis que la voie de mon père résonnait derrière la porte.

-Tu es prêt Camille ?

-Oui oui !

Je passais rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et attrapais mon sac et mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la porte. Mon père m'accueillit avec un sourire au moins aussi tendu que le mien. Il tendit les bras pour me prendre ma valise, ce qui était une bonne chose car je tremblais tellement que même mon petit sac à main me semblais peser des tonnes. Il m'embrassa doucement le front.

-Tout ira bien

Je hochais la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot et le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Maman nous attendait déjà, tournant distraitement le reste d'une biscotte dans un café qui semblait froid. Nous nous installâmes auprès d'elle et le silence s'éternisa. Aucun d'entre nous ne réussi à avaler quoique ce soit de solide. Je savais que mon ventre allait gronder pendant le trajet, ce qui me faisait toujours rougir mais je me sentais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Je sirotais donc mon jus de citrouille en silence, profitant de ces derniers moments avec mes parents, que je n'avais jamais quitté. Le temps sembla pourtant s'écouler trop vite et il fût bientôt l'heure de se diriger vers la gare. Laissant mes parents payer à l'entrée de l'hôtel, je m'approchais d'un des miroirs du hall. Le reflet me présente une jeune fille, qui semblait peut être un peu plus jeune que son âge à cause de son petit mètre soixante et de ses cheveux longs qui ne cachaient pas un nez un peu trop long. Je me tirais la langue à travers le reflet tandis que mes parents me rejoignaient. J'avais fait mes adieux cette nuit à la part masculine de moi-même et c'est sans regret que je sortis, abandonnant cette partie de moi.

_11h00_

Je tirais ma valise derrière moi, la tête baissée afin que mes cheveux cachent mon visage et surtout mes yeux rouges. Je ne jetais qu'un rapide coup d'œil aux différents compartiments, espérant en trouver un de vide, ou presque. Je finis par en trouver un, presque au fond du wagon. Soulagée, je plaçais ma valise dans la soute prévue à cet effet et m'assis à côté de la fenêtre. Je n'étais assise que depuis quelques minutes quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain sur une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. Elle tenait un livre d'une main et sa valise de l'autre, un sac à dos tenant en équilibre sur son épaule. Bien que plus grande que moi, je me mis à espérer qu'elle eut le même âge que moi.

-Salut ! Je peux m'installer ici ?

-Bien sur ! Je suis nouve… Nouvelle donc je n'attends personne

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et, posant son sac par terre et son livre sur la banquette elle s'approcha de moi, la main tendue.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis en troisième année à Gryffondor.

-Camille Wolf et je suis en troisième année aussi.

Relâchant ma main, elle entreprit de hisser sa grosse valise jusque dans les filets tandis que je me levais pour l'aider.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en se rasseyant en face de moi, sans être indiscrète, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas fait tes deux premières années à Poudlard ?

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'aimais pas mentir mais c'était désormais la seule chose à faire si je voulais me préserver. Rougissant légèrement je répondis en fixant la campagne qui défilait.

-Eh bien … Mes parents sont moldus tous les deux et ils avaient un peu de mal à se séparer de moi et à m'envoyer dans un lieu qu'ils ne connaissent pas et dont ils ne savent rien

-Je comprends bien, mes parents sont aussi moldus.

En entendant le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots, je regardais dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans le vague, loin d'ici. Elle sentis mon regard et m'adressa un petit sourire timide.

-Et c'est juste pour ça ?

-Non pas vraiment. Quand ils ont réussi à appréhender le fait que je suis une sorcière, ils ont décidé de m'inscrire quand même dans un collège moldu, histoire que je me fasse une idée de ce que c'est et de ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir eu le choix…

Tout en prononçant ses mots, je me souvenais de mes deux années « collège ». Je ne les avais pas vécu. Je prenais des cours par correspondance et mon choix n'était pas celui que je venais d'annoncer. J'avais choisi d'être une fille, puis une femme. Et il m'avait fallu deux ans pour choisi, deux ans à partir du moment où j'ai reçu cette lettre de Poudlard.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais tu n'as pas peur de devoir rattraper deux ans ?

-Ça devrait aller, j'ai pris des cours de sorcellerie par correspondance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a poussé à venir.

-Le manque de pratique ?

-Exactement !

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois et un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Tandis que son regard se fixait sur Lily et que son sourire s'élargissait, je me surpris à passer ma main dans mes cheveux maintenant longs. Je soupirais doucement, regrettant mes mèches folles qui entouraient mon visage de la même façon que pour le garçon qui nous faisait face.

-Lily ! Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Il entra dans le compartiment, suivit de près par un autre gars de même corpulence mais aux cheveux noirs et bien mieux coiffés. Lily m'adressa un soupir exaspérer et je compris qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les nouveaux venus.

-Potter.

-Alors ma belle ? Passé de bonnes vacances ? … Je t'ai manqué ?

-Sa dernière question fût posé avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Je me retins de rire face à cette attitude, consciente que cela aurait été mal vu par les nouveaux venus.

-Pas le moins du monde Potter ! Et c'est vacances étaient sublimes vu que tu n'étais pas là à me coller continuellement !

''Potter'' se renfrogna légèrement tandis que son ami éclatait d'un rire joyeux, fort semblable à un aboiement de chien. Lorsqu'il se calma, il parut enfin remarquer ma présence et se tourna vers Lily.

-Tu ne nous a pas présenté ton amie

-Je m'appelle Camille Wolf

Il me sourit gentiment et me tandis sa main.

-Sirius … Black. Et le crétin qui fait des yeux doux à Lily c'est James Potter. On est tous les deux à Gryffondor

Je pris prudemment sa main entre les miennes pendant que James levait les yeux au ciel. Lily intervint.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur !

-Allons Lily, quand avoueras-tu que tu adores James ?

-Je n'aime pas mentir.

-Mais ça ne t'embêtes pas si on reste avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

James (puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle) arborait maintenant une mine de chien battu tout en regardant Lily. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrant une fois encore, laissant entrer deux nouveaux garçons. Le premier était petit et semblait stresser par quelque chose, ses yeux gris regardant partout à la fois. Le suivant était plus grand et semblait être l'opposé de son compagnon, ses cheveux étaient de miel et ses yeux, calme, étaient dorés.

-Remus ! Peter !

James et Sirius accueillirent leurs amis (apparemment c'est ce qu'ils étaient) en bondissant de leurs sièges avec entrain. La minute qui suivit fût un concert de rire et de tapes dans le dos. Lily regarda d'un air désolé et je hochais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Le plus grand des nouveaux venus s'approcha d'elle et je remarquais qu'elle le saluait avec chaleur. Elle devait être plus proche de lui que des autres. Peut être le fait que lui aussi tenait un livre à la main expliquait cette amitié ? Tandis que le calme revenait progressivement dans le compartiment, les nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers moi de concert, l'air interrogateur. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirius intervint.

-Je vous présente Camille ! Camille voici Peter et Remus

Il les désigna respectivement du doigt avant d'ajouter.

-Camille est nouve…, il s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers moi , Tu es bien nouvelle ?

-Oui oui ! Je suis en troisième année, comme Lily

-Et comme nous !

Cette fois ce fus James qui intervint, en bombant le torse tout en observant Lily du coin de l'œil, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Sirius soupira discrètement tandis que Remus venait s'installer à mes côtés.

-Alors comme ça tu es aussi en troisième année. Comment cela se fait-il que tu ais loupé deux années de cours ?

-Eh bien … Comme je l'expliquais à Lily, mes parents sont moldus et ils voulaient que je sache comment se passe le collège ''normal''. Alors j'ai suivi des cours par correspondance pendant deux ans en attendant de venir ici.

Maintenant que je l'avais déjà raconté une fois, mon mensonge me vient plus facilement et je ne me sentis pas rosir. Cependant, Remus sembla surprit, ce qui m'inquiéta.

-Tu as réussi à suivre le collège plus des cours par correspondance en même temps ?

-Bah … Je ne sortais pas beaucoup …

Il me sourit et ajouta.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis et venir à Poudlard ?

-Je manque un peu de pratique …

Sirius, qui nous avais écouta sans que je le remarque, éclata de rire devant mon air contrit avant de sortir un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

-Une bataille explosive ?!

Aussitôt les trois garçons abandonnèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, en l'occurrence fixé/contemplé Lily pour James et discuté avec moi pour Remus , pour se tourner vers Sirius et s'asseoir par terre autour de lui avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Lily croisa mon regard interrogateur et elle me répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de sortir son livre. Je m'approchais alors des garçons et m'installais aux côtés de Peter.

-Vous m'apprenez ?

Sirius poussa un soupir, ramassa les cartes et redistribua. Les parties s'enchaînèrent alors jusqu'à ce que Lily lève les yeux vers nous.

-Il va être temps pour nous de se changer, sortez d'ici !

-Déjà ?! ,je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais la nuit était tombée et on apercevait au loin les lumières du château.

-On ne peut vraiment pas rester ? (James évidemment)

Lily poussa un soupir et les poussa tous en dehors du wagon. Elle grimpa alors sur la banquette et entreprit de fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche de sa robe de sorcière et je l'imitais bientôt. Je me sentais déjà complice de cette fille, appréciant son tempérament à la fois calme et résolu, et j'étais heureu…se qu'elle soit entrée dans ce compartiment. Alors que nous achevions de nous changer, le train commença à ralentir et je sentis alors le stress s'installer insidieusement dans le creux de mon estomac. Comme si elle avait sentit ce qui se passait, Lily se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour la répartition, tout ira bien

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots, qui avaient été également ceux de mon père, que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, vers l'inconnu.

A suivre... [je me dépêche de poster la suite]


	2. II Une Histoire de Maison

J'espère que ce chapitre continu de vous titiller =P Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Le cabaret de la Dernière Chance.2**

_19h00_

Le souffle court, je suivais Lily comme un somnambule. Je crois que si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais réussi à me perdre. Une fois dehors, elle me serra rapidement la main et m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

- On se revoit toute à l'heure !

Je baragouinais une réponse tandis que mes entrailles s'entortillaient. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, et je me détournais d'elle pour me diriger vers une grosse voix de l'autre côté du quai. Le directeur, M. Dumbledore, m'avait demandé de rejoindre le groupe des premières années pour que je suive ma répartition comme tous les autres élèves, malgré ma différence d'âge. Bientôt, ce fût l'apparition gigantesque qui me guida, plus que sa voix. Les yeux grands ouverts par l'ébahissement, je passais devant le géant, me faisant le plus petit possible, pour rejoindre les premières années qui s'étaient arrêtés à côté d'un chemin sombre. Le géant revint vers nous, accompagné des traînards, et s'engagea sur le sentier en brandissant une lampe devant lui. Le chemin fût long et éprouvant pour les nerfs, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur la berge d'un lac immense, avec une vue magnifique sur le château. Tout à coup, mon cœur cessa de s'affoler, mes paumes ne furent plus moites, et mes genoux arrêtèrent de trembler. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver dans un lieu si … magique ?! Calme, sereine même, je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, je me sentais chez moi dans ce lieu à la fois inconnu et presque sauvage. Mon coeur pulsait maintenant à grands coups violents, distillant en moi cette certitude profonde et surprenante. La fin du trajet se déroula comme dans un rêve et je ne me réveillais que lorsque nous entrâmes dans le Hall immense. Toujours aussi calme, je m'approchais des murs pour effleurer la pierre froide du bout des doigts, comme pour me rassurer de la réalité de tout ceci. J'avais passé tellement de temps à craindre ce moment, tellement de stress inutile. Tout autour de moi, les élèves regardaient fébrilement autour d'eux, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont nous allions être réparti, fixant le plafond, les murs, le sol, l'escalier immense, sans vraiment remarquer quoique ce soit. Contrairement à eux, je pris le temps d'apprécier l'élégance des hautes portes, le caractère imposant de l'escalier et l'apparente richesse du hall en général. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand la porte à ma droite s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un femme au visage sévère et aux lèvres pincées.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une deuxième famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans votre salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers plans. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez des bons résultats, vous apporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez des règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura a cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence des élèves de toute l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcé d'un ton sec et son regard s'attarda sur quelques élèves qu'elle devait juger débraillé. Je souris discrètement en la contemplant, essayant de l'imaginer plus jeune encore, avec son chapeau de travers, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Il me sembla que sa dernière phrase ne servait à rien étant donné que la salle était complètement silencieuse hormis les souffle du vent qui heurtait l'immense porte d'entrée et les respirations saccadés des élèves. N'ayant pas de montre, je comptais mes respiration. J'en étais à 219 quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux et que le professeur lança d'un ton brusque.

- Allons-y maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi

La file des élèves se mit en branle et je me glissais entre une fille aux cheveux brun et au sourire timide et un garçon aux cheveux roux et au nez retroussé. En entrant dans la salle, je remarquais rapidement les quatre longues tables déjà pleines d'élèves avant que mes yeux ne se fixent sur le plafond. Enfin, ça devait être le plafond, même si on aurait plutôt dit que la salle était à ciel ouvert et que l'on allait être arrosé par une violente averse d'une minute à l'autre. Tandis que mes pieds me guidaient jusqu'au bout des tables, je contemplais les lourds nuages noirs qui s'entrechoquaient au-dessus de ma tête. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps et je retournais sur terre. Pendant que le professeur qui nous avait accueillis s'activait, je cherchais Lily des yeux. Heureusement qu'elle s'était changé devant moi, je savais quoi chercher. Ainsi je regardais directement dans la direction des ors et rouges, ne faisant qu'à peine attention aux autres tables. Alors que je remarquais un éclat roux, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius qui me regarda à son tour. Il leva le pouce à mon attention et sourit, m'apportant son soutien. Je lui souris à mon tour avant de me détourner de lui. Lily était quelques sièges plus loin, apparemment ravie d'avoir pu échapper à James. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux et m'adressa un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis joyeusement. Puis je remarquais le silence total. Je reportais mon attention sur le chapeau au moment où apparaissait une déchirure sur le devant. Alors retentit une voix puissante et mélodieuse.

_- Enlaidi, râpé, sale et rapiécé_

_C'est pourtant ainsi que je les ai connu_

_Que l'un d'eux à prononcé_

_Cette formule maintenant bienvenue _

_M'a accordé cette importante place_

_Au sein de la plus grande école_

_C'est moi qui décide et vous place_

_En un mot en une parole_

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Gryffondor accueille les courageux_

_Les forts, ceux que rien n'émeut_

_Serdaigle était réfléchie_

_Elle s'entoure d'érudits_

_Poufsouffle la loyale_

_Est aussi amicale_

_Chez Serpentard se trouvent les malins_

_Ceux qui, parviennent à leurs fins_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'ai pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le dernier mot résonna un instant dans la salle avant que les applaudissements n'éclatent et je me surpris à taper dans mes mains avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres. Le professeur s'avança alors et sortit un long rouleau de parchemin avant de prendre la parole lorsque les applaudissements cessèrent.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le coixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Aby, Gaëlle !

C'est ainsi que débuta le moment le plus long de cette journée. Debout dans une position inconfortable au possible, je suivais la répartition d'une oreille tandis que je prenais conscience de l'insuffisance de ma nuit précédente. Si je n'avais pas été debout, je crois que je me serais endormie ! Je m'appuyais alternativement sur une jambe puis sur l'autre, essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux. On était plus que deux à être debout, à la vue de tous. Et évidemment, c'était moi la dernière a passé. Le garçon roux qui était derrière moi en entrant dans la salle s'avança vers le chapeau tandis que son nom finissait de résonner dans la salle. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait mon tour. Je passais distraitement ma main dans mes cheveux et fixait le regard pétillant du directeur qui se trouvait juste en face de moi.

- Wolf, Camille.

Je détachais mon regard de celui du professeur, sure du clin d'œil que celui-ci m'avait adresser, afin de me diriger à mon tour vers le Choixpeau. Je le soulevai doucement avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret et de le poser sur ma tête. La voix grave du chapeau résonna à mes oreilles, parlant si doucement que j'étais sure d'être la seule à l'entendre.

- _Hum… Cette école me réserve bien des surprises jeune… fille si je suis ton choix… Tu es assidue à l'étude, tu semble d'une sagesse à toute épreuve… Je pense que Serdaigle t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin qui est le tiens …_

- Non s'il vous plaît … Pas Serdaigle …

- _Tu as raisons… Et tes choix semblent aussi sage que les miens… pour l'instant ! Tu iras donc à … __GRYFFONDOR !_

Je le remerciais d'un souffle avant de le reposer sur son tabouret et de rejoindre Lily qui m'avait garder une place. Elle m'accueillit par un sourire au moins aussi large que le mien.

- J'étais sure que tu serais avec nous !

- Je vois ça !

Lorsque les applaudissements se calmèrent, le directeur se leva et prit la parole.

- Pas besoin d'être un grand sorcier pour savoir que le temps n'est pas au discours. Bon appétit à tous !

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements de la salle et attrapa un plat devant lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai que les plats dorés débordaient de mets qui semblaient aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Avec un grand sourire et l'estomac grondant, j'imitais Lily et commençais à dévaliser les plats. Profitant du bruit ambiant, je me tournais vers ma voisine pour lui demander de me présenter les professeurs.

- Tu vois la jeune à côté du directeur ? C'est le professeur MacGonagall, c'est sa deuxième année en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Elle a prit la place du professeur Dumbledore quand Dippet à prit sa retraite. A sa droite, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui enseigne les potions. Tu verras il a ces chouchous, qui sont à Serpendard évidemment ! Mais c'est quand même un bon prof'.

Sa dernière description correspondait à un petit homme débonnaire qui vidait régulièrement son assiette pour mieux la remplir. Son regard était cependant perçant et il regardait attentivement les tables d'élèves. Lily me présenta ensuite le petit professeur Flitwick, puis le grand et dégarnit professeur Brûlopot et le spectrale professeur Bins. Elle continua ainsi son monologue entre deux bouchées, ajoutant des anecdotes sur certains professeurs, et me détaillant la façon dont ils faisaient leurs cours. Je tachais de retenir tout ça, malgré l'engourdissement qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Heureusement, le dîner touchait à sa faim et les dernière parts de tartes disparurent bientôt des plats dorés. Le directeur se leva alors à nouveaux et le silence s'installa en quelques secondes.

- Maintenant que nos estomacs se sont calmés, je tiens à vous avertir, ou à vous rappeler pour les anciens, qu'il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. De plus, suite à un incident survenue l'année dernière, je déconseille à tous de ne pas s'approcher du saule cogneur. M. Rusard tient à préciser que la liste des objets interdits est affichée à la porte de son bureau et il vous invite à venir la lire quand vous le voulez. Enfin, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Zü qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors fût troublé par les chuchotements des élèves qui échangeaient leurs commentaires sur l'allure de ce nouveau professeur. Silencieuses, Lily et moi nous contentâmes de l'observer. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui car Lily ne me l'avait pas présenter, mais j'étais maintenant surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. En effet, ses yeux bridés et sa peau au grain si particulier le faisait ressortir du lot, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous aurions dû le remarquer. Tout en lui semblait sombre et déconcertant, ses yeux étaient noir et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, lui donnant un air agressif, une cicatrice luisait faiblement le long de sa gorge, renforçant cette aura menaçante. Cependant, son sourire serein était rassurant et les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues radoucissaient son visage. Le directeur leva les bras, ramenant le silence dans la salle.

- La journée a été longue et les cours commencent tôt. Je vous conseille donc d'aller vous coucher rapidement. Bonne nuit à tous !

Comme si les paroles du professeur avaient fait ressortir ma fatigue, j'étouffais un bâillement avant de me lever pour suivre Lily. Traînant les pieds, je tâchais de me souvenir des couloirs que nous empruntions mais je perdis vite le Nord et finis par laisser tomber. On arrivât bientôt devant le portrait d'une dame bien potelée (grosse !), et la préfète qui nous devançait annonça d'une voix claire « Basilic et romarin ». A ma grande surprise, la dame du tableau hocha la tête avant de pivoter pour laisser apparaître une petite entrée qui semblait donner sur un grand salon. Emerveillée, ma fatigue retomba brusquement. Le salon, rouge et or, était vaste mais chaleureux et accueillant. Quelques fauteuils entouraient une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un beau feu, un peu à l'écart il y avait quelques tables, sûrement pour les élèves les plus studieux. Je soupirais d'aise, me sentant tout de suite chez moi. Le temps que je profite du spectacle, toutes les filles à part Lily et moi, étaient montées par l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Souriante je suivis Lily. Il se passa alors une chose surprenante. J'avais déjà escaladé quelques marches quand le bord des marches commença à s'aplatir, je manquais de glisser mais juste avant que ça n'arrive, l'escalier reprit sa forme originale en un frémissement. Devant moi, Lily s'était arrêtée et me regardait bizarrement. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- C'est … étrange…

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien … Cet escalier est, magique … Il empêche les garçons de monter…

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant, ce qui n'empêcha pas le rouge de me monter aux joues. Lily parut encore plus suspecte.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

- … Pas vraiment … non…

Alors, à mon grand soulagement, elle haussa les épaules et grimpa les dernières marches. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas renoncer, mais elle semblait capable de respecter mon intimité suffisamment pour ne pas se montrer d'avantage inquisitrice. Je tâchais de calmer le tremblement de mes jambes avant de la suivre. J'entrais alors dans un petit dortoir où chaque lit était séparé par d'épaisses tentures rouges. J'aperçus ma valise au pied d'un des lit et partit me changer. Dans ma tête, c'était la tempête. Qu'avait pu penser Lily ? Qu'avait-elle comprit ? Que se passerait-il si elle apprenait la vérité ? C'est la tête pleine de questions que je m'endormis.

* * *

**[** _A suivre ..._**]**


	3. III Seule ?

**Le Cabaret de la Dernière Chance.3**

_7h00_

-Debout tout le monde !

Surprise par cette voix stridente, je me redressai d'un bond, complètement perdue. Assise sur le lit à baldaquin, je contemplais les tentures qui m'entouraient, encore endormie. Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Et pourquoi mon réveil n'avait-il pas sonné ? Egarée, je frottais mes yeux, peinant à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Lorsque j'écartais mes mains de mon visage, je remarquais un visage souriant encadré par une tignasse rousse qui me regardait entre deux tentures.

-Allez Camille ! Il va être l'heure d'aller déjeuner !

D'un coup, tout me revint en mémoire. La gare de King's Cross, le trajet en train, la répartition, Lily… Malgré moi, ma bouche s'arrondit pour former un '' O '' de stupeur et je me laissais tomber en arrière. D'une oreille distraite, j'entendis Lily s'approcher de mon lit et s'accroupir à la hauteur de mon visage. Je sentis son regard inquiet et tournais la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve …

Ma voix n'avait était qu'un murmure mais je la vis sourire, ce qui gomma toute l'inquiétude de son visage.

-Bien sur que non ! Mais si tu ne veux pas que ton rêve se transforme en cauchemar, il va falloir te lever !

Grommelant entre mes dents, je me redressai à nouveau et balançais mes jambes d'un côté du lit tandis que Lily quittait la pièce. Toujours assise, j'attrapais ma trousse de toilette ainsi qu'un change propre et ma robe de sorcier pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je remarquais en passant devant les autres lits que j'avais été la plus facile à lever. Lily était assise sur son lit, plongée dans un bouquin. J'entrais alors dans la salle de bain et restais stupéfaite un instant. Elle était immense. Il y avait deux douches, bien isolées par des rideaux opaques, et quatre lavabos avec un petit meuble à côté de chacun d'eux. Apercevant les affaires de Lily près d'un lavabo, je choisis de m'installer juste à côté d'elle. Puis, je me glissais derrière l'un des rideaux qui protégeait mon intimité et entreprit de prendre une longue douche chaude. Je finis par en sortir, à regret, et entrepris de me sécher et de m'habiller rapidement. Puis j'allais me planter devant le miroir et je me mis à démêler mes longs cheveux. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une des filles entra paresseusement dans la pièce. L'air encore endormi, elle s'approcha d'un des lavabos et bailla copieusement, ne remarquant pas ma présence.

-Salut !

Elle sursauta et me regarda à travers le miroir, avant de soupirer, comme pour se calmer.

-Désolée … Je m'appelle Camille

-Oui je sais –devant mon air interrogateur, elle ajouta- je l'ai appris lors de la répartition. Je suis Frances Goldsmith mais appelle moi Fran s'il te plaît.

Sur ce, elle attrapa ses produits de douches et se glissa dans l'une delle. Souriante, je retournai à mon miroir. Fran m'avait l'air aussi sympathique que Lily et je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'avais tant redouté de venir étudier ici. Puis je tombais sur tout un nécessaire d'épilation dans mon sac et, même s'il était normal pour une fille d'en avoir, cela me rappela ma triste réalité. Le traitement en cours allait durer encore plusieurs années durant lesquelles mon corps allaient subir des transformations, et pas seulement féminine. Le guérisseur m'avait prévenu que mon système pileux allait fluctuer jusqu'à ce que mon corps se soit stabilisé. Je soupirais. Il me tardait d'en finir ! Reposant ma brosse, je me saisis du crayon noir que m'avait acheté ma mère, quelques temps après ma décision. Ce souvenir me pinça le cœur et, tandis que je maquillais mes yeux, je me promis de leur écrire le soir même. Je sortis de la salle de bain en enfilant ma robe de sorcier par-dessus mon uniforme et rejoint Lily qui leva les yeux de son livre.

-On y va ?

-C'est parti !

Elle referma l'épais volume qu'elle glissa sous son lit et me suivis dans l'escalier qui, cette fois, resta de marbre (ou de pierre -_-). J'eus la surprise en arrivant en bas des marches, de voir que la salle commune n'était pas vide, comme j'avais pu le croire, mais occupée par les gars qui étaient dans notre compartiment. Tout les quatre semblaient plongés dans une conversation d'une importance extrême, parlant à voix basse et argumentant avec force gestes. Notre arrivée eut beau être silencieuse, James redressa la tête dès que nous arrivâmes dans la salle. Un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se levait pour s'approcher de nous. Je compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas moi qu'il accueillait ainsi. J'entendis d'ailleurs Lily soupiré dans mon dos.

-Hey ! Bien dormit ma belle ?

Laissant Lily au ''bon'' soin de James, je m'approchais des garçons qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui souriaient d'un air plus ou moins approbateur.

-Salut ! Vous nous attendiez ?

-Plus ou moins… Disons surtout que James attendait Lily ! (Sirius)

-On en a pour longtemps à les attendre vous croyez ?

-Ça dépend …

-Bon…

Sans ajouter un mot, je retournais vers Lily et l'attrapais par le bras pour l'éloigner de James, ignorant ce dernier. Remus m'adressa un sourire complice lorsque je passais devant lui, et il attrapa l'autre bras de Lily. Celle-ci nous remercia et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, heureusement que je n'étais pas seule. En effet, une fois le portrait passé, je ne reconnus rien, me laissant guider par mes condisciples. Lily et Remus avait engagé une conversation sur les cours de la journée, imaginant divers scénario possible. Je reconnus alors (enfin) le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Un bruit étrange me parvint, comme si des centaines d'oiseaux avaient envahi la salle. Curieuse, j'entrais la première dans la Grande Salle, m'arrêtant aussi sec. Des centaines de hiboux tournoyaient autour des tables, s'arrêtant parfois pour déposer un paquet, ou une lettre contre un morceau de pain ou de lard. Lily sourit devant mon air surpris et m'entraîna vers notre table. M'asseyant à ces côtés je me ressaisis, et entrepris de me servir convenablement. James et Sirius s'étaient assis en face de nous et cherchaient à monopoliser l'attention de toute la table. Seule Lily, Remus et moi parvenions à ignorer les remarques des deux compères. Plongés dans une discussion portant sur les livres à lire, nous ne remarquâmes pas tout de suite que nos emplois du temps avait été distribué. Ce fût le grognement de Peter à nos côtés qui nous fit nous intéresser au document. Baissant les yeux sur le parchemin, je ne remarquais rien de particulier alors que Lily eut l'air effondré et que Remus échangeait un regard goguenard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nos seuls cours communs sont avec les Serpentards …

-Et … alors ?

-Alors les deux gus que tu as en face de toi ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire leurs intéressants et nous font perdre des points à chaque fois !

-Allons Lily ! Je sais que tu adores ça ! (James, évidemment)

Lily tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard plein d e dégoût, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi James s'entêtait à se comporter ainsi alors qu'il était évident que Lily détestait ça. Secouant la tête de conserve, Lily et moi nous penchâmes à nouveau sur l'emploi du temps. La matinée était consacrée à l'histoire de la magie et aux sortilèges tandis que nous avions un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards l'après-midi. Nous rangeâmes notre emploi du temps de conserve avant de finir rapidement notre petit déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais l'agitation qui régnait autour de nous. La grande porte ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer, laissant entrer ou sortir des élèves, tous plus ou moins pressé. Nous allions sortir à notre tour quand j'aperçus Fran, ainsi que notre dernière compagne de chambre. Celle-ci avait l'air encore endormie et semblait se laisser guider par Fran. Je lui adressai un signe de la main auquel elle me répondit par un petit sourire, dirigeant sa compagne vers une place libre à côté d'un petit roux. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre cours d'histoire, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Avais-je vraiment le niveau ? Etait-ce beaucoup plus dure que de travailler à domicile ? Lily ne remarqua pas mon anxiété mais Remus se glissa discrètement à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas remarqué que lui et ses compères nous avaient suivi, mais je n'en fus pas surprise.

-T'as l'air bizarre Camille, ça va ?

-Oui oui … C'est juste un peu de trac …

Je glissais un regard prudent dans sa direction, un peu honteuse de stresser pour un simple cours. Il m'adressa un sourire confiant et chaleureux qui creusa des fossettes et adoucit son visage sévère.

-Je te comprends, et ne t'en fais pas nous sommes nombreux à être passé par là !

Je réussis à répondre à son sourire avant d'entrer en classe. J'allais m'installer près de Lily et je sortis plume et parchemins. Alors que je levais le nez de mon sac, le professeur Bins traversa le tableau et s'avança vers nous. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, sa présence ne changea en rien l'atmosphère de la classe, ce qui ne sembla pas le perturber. Il débuta son cours d'une voix morne et traînante. Au bout d'un certain temps, je levais mon nez du parchemin et jetait un coup d'œil circulaire sur l'ensemble de la classe. Nous n'étions que 5 à prendre des notes, dont Lily et Remus. Cependant, ce dernier jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de Sirius, Peter et James qui discutaient à voix basse avec un air de conspirateurs. Le reste de la classe était plongé dans diverses activités, ne prêtant aucune attention au fantôme qui s'adressait à eux. Je les comprenais. Quel ennui… Déjà que l'histoire n'était pas mon point fort, j'avais espérer que le professeur saurait au moins me redonner le goût d'apprendre ! Ça commençait mal … Le cours finit cependant par s'achever, et c'est un peu refroidie que je suivis Lily en Sortilèges.

_12h00_

Lorsque nous gagnâmes la Grande Salle, j'étais ragaillardie. Le cours de sortilèges avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances et je ne m'en été pas si mal sortie. Heureusement quand même que Lily était là car mes deux années d'absences s'étaient faites sentir. C'est donc en discutant avec animation que nous nous installâmes à notre table et que nous commençâmes à manger. C'est alors que je Le remarquais. Il était assis juste en face de moi et me fixait avec intensité, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je ne parvins cependant pas à détacher mon regard de lui et je me surpris à l'observer avec attention. Plus âgé que moi de deux ou trois ans, il n'était pas très grand ; ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et encadraient son visage fin. Ce qui me surprit, fût la douceur et la grâce qui émanait de lui, ainsi que ses yeux, de couleurs différentes. Je sentis alors mon souffle s'accélérer quand je compris. Je remarquais alors que Lily s'était tue et qu'elle me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Je ne dis rien, continuant de le fixer. Il m'adressa alors un petit signe de la main et se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je le regardais partir, pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir. Je continuais de contempler la porte qu'il avait utilisé avant de me décider.

-Je t'attends dehors, j'en ai pour une minute !

Sans un mot de plus, je m'enfuis à sa suite. En sortant, je m'immobilisais une seconde, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de le repérer. Il était là, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur juste en face. Perdue, je m'approchais de lui.

-Salut…

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, et son sourire s'élargit.

-Salut Camille, je m'appelle Stefan, avec ou sans « e », comme tu préfères…

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

De la même façon que toi je suppose, pour ceux qui savent ce n'est pas bien difficile !

Il semblait triomphant, presque fier de lui, pour une raison qui m'était obscure et me mettait mal à l'aise. J'acquiesçais maladroitement et tâchait de me racler discrètement la gorge.

-Est-ce que … enfin … As-tu … Tu…

-Oulahhh ! Ne t'affole pas petite sœur !

Je pris une profonde respiration. Il était inutile que je m'affole mais en même temps… C'était le premier que je rencontrais ! Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que je ne serais pas la seule à Poudlard. Cette découverte m'affolait et me soulageait en même temps car il y avait maintenant un élève auquel je ne serais pas obligé de mentir sur ce que j'étais.

-As-tu finis ton traitement ?

-Ah ce n'est que ça qui te fait trembler ainsi ! Je l'ai fini l'année dernière, donc ne t'en fais pas, si tu l'as commencé à ton entrée en première année comme moi, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps !

-Et … ça n'a pas été trop dur de choisir ?

Il parut alors surprit, il perdit sa nonchalance et se redressa, interrogateur. Cependant, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle à ce moment et me fixait.

-Désolée je dois y aller… A bientôt ?

-Oui oui, bien sur ! Salut …

Il ne bougea plus, fixé dans son expression de stupéfaction. Je rejoignis Lily qui, je m'en doutais, devait mourir de curiosité. Je ne me sentais cependant pas capable de lui raconter cet événement tout de suite. Je me sentais bizarrement soulagée et mal à l'aise. Je me secouait un peu la tête et arrivait près d'elle.

-Tu le connais ?

-Je t'en parlerai ce soir plutôt !

-Okay, mais n'espère pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Son sourire légèrement inquiet confirma ce que je pensais, elle n'allait pas trop me cuisiner, juste assez pour se rassurer. Nous avions maintenant une heure de libre avant le cours de potions, et Lily décida que nous allions en profiter pour aller revoir nos sortilèges dans le Parc. J'acceptais ce programme avec enthousiasme et nous quittâmes l'air étouffant du château.

* * *

**[** _A suivre ..._ **]**


End file.
